


Sun, Moon, Star, Flower

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Tarot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Johnny, thinking about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Moon, Star, Flower

Betty had never told anybody about the dreams, and she was never going to - not after what they'd done to Aunt Millie. It hadn't used to be like that - Aunt Millie was ancient and crooked-backed and didn't know what not to say when the soldiers came around - not the tired, beaten up lot, but the soldiers with the stern eyes and fine fresh clothes and the murders lurking on the sides of their fists. Betty knew better, now. It wasn't like it used to be.

So she stood outside that summer morning, trying to think of Johnny rather than the night wights, the bloody sky she'd seen so clearly (and that clarity was a mark of the true dreaming), or the strange company she'd kept in her dream. The sun had taken the shape of a young man, or perhaps a woman, and the moon gazed at her with curious hunger, while the morning star stuttered about God in a freshly dug grave. Things of flesh and things of spirit and everywhere, destruction, and the tower grumbling over the egde of the world.

But here was Johnny, coming down the road, with his smile that set her heart a-tremble.


End file.
